


I Said I'd Return To You (BRANDON HOOVER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Brandon Hoover - Fandom, Crown The Empire
Genre: Brandom Hoover, Crown The Empire - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 803</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>This was super short because I’m not familiar with Crown The Empire, let alone the members. Sorry if this is so so so bad! I tried super hard. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Title cred: It’s Hard to Say “I Do” When I Don’t by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said I'd Return To You (BRANDON HOOVER)

They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder.

You say distance breaks the heart and crushed the soul. For months your boyfriend had been on tour with his band, Crown The Empire. You missed him horribly, trudging through the life without him.

What made it worse is that you didn’t really have friends outside of his band. Benn was your best friend, besides Brandon of course, and he had called you earlier in the day to tell you that they were all going out to a bar before heading their separate ways.

Brandon had neglected to tell you this but you couldn’t be too angry with him. Tour always tired him out to the point he forgot his keys in Andrew’s car or something. So you got dressed up and headed out to meet the guys at the bar.

Benn was the first to notice you, waving and grinning. Then it was Andrew, Brent, Hayden and David. Brandon, who had his back to you, was literally the last one to notice you were there.

But he jumped up, calling out your name, sprinting toward you. He caught you in his arms, pushing his face into your neck.

“I-I missed you,” He sighed, kissing you.

“I missed you, too, baby,” You cooed, wrapping his hands in yours. The one thing you loved about him was his hands. Brandon played guitar so his hands were strong, firm and callaused. They were great at giving massages, too, if you were being frank. “Come on, let’s go back to the boys.” He shook his head, turning back to wave at his bandmates before tugging you from the bar.

“Babe, I got dressed up for nothing then!”

“Not for n-nothing,” Brandon lead you to a rental car, opening the door for you. He had left his with you, for work, “I’m t-taking you out.” A blush rose to your cheeks as you watched him circle around the front of the car, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“I love you,” You sighed as he peeled out of the bar’s parking lot, turning onto the highway.

“I l-love you, t-too,” He smiled at you, placing a hand on your thigh. “I was l-lonely without y-you.”

“Considering you went on tour with all of my best friends, I was more lonely,” You stuck your tongue out and lifted his hand to kiss Brandon’s knuckles.

You both arrived at the restaurant, which was admittedly very fancy, and you looked around in awe as he lead you inside. “R-reservation for H-Hoover,” Brandon said, smiling at the woman waiting to seat you. She looked at you both up and down, silently judging the both of you. Brandon was still wearing what he was at the bar: a leather jacket, an old grungy t-shirt and skinny jeans. Basically he just screamed band member. (And, of course, with the band member stigma hanging over his head you had to fight the band groupie stigma hanging over yours.)

“Right this way,” She finally said, lips pursed. You rolled your eyes and shared a small, sideways smile with Brandon before following her to the back of the restaurant where the light was low and candles flickered.

“This is wonderful,” You breathed, sitting down next to Brandon in the booth, “This is… Beautiful.” Brandon, who was looking at you, agreed with a hum and kissed your cheek.

“Like you.” He whispered, laying his arm over you and his other hand on your thigh. You looked at him, flush crawling up your neck.

“I think you’re more beautiful.” You whispered back. It was something about him being there, being with you in the candlelight that made you feel like you needed to whisper. He just kept his eyes locked with yours and a trance fell over you. A waiter came by, dropping off your favorite meal before scurrying away. You pulled away, grinning. “You already ordered for me?” He nodded, dishing it out onto your plate and some on his.

“You’re the best,” You grinned, grabbing his face and forcing it to yours. You knew that if you kept it up both of you would end up back home, without eating so you pulled away and decided to tuck in. The dinner was silent, but every other bite on of you would catch each other’s lips.

“I love you,” You grinned, as you finished the dinner. Brandon was a little behind eating wise because he was so damn focused on you. Everything about you. From your eyes, to your hair to the clothes on your body. He loved every inch of you. And he missed you so severely.

“Come on, babe,” You said, rubbing his thigh, “Let’s go home.” Brandon say the suggestive look on your face and kissed you one last time before rushing you out the door.


End file.
